Just The Beginning
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: This girl is in trouble but what happens when famous Scourge The Hedgehog comes to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Just The Beginning

Normal pov.

One day there was a green hedgehog he was born with horrible parents so he had a bad attitude if you don't listen to him that is. He is a womanizer but you can't blame him of your going to blame someone then blame his parents. They were the ones who never brought him to school and didn't care if he got hurt they truly hated him maybe even loathed him who knows?

He HATED it when someone mentioned his parents he beat them up and in the end he knew it was wrong he tries to stop himself in the beginning because he knew it was wrong but sometimes he just can't. He always wondered 'why can't they just understand me' he was a very lonely child and hoped that it would all change when he grew up but….he was 24 now and it still didn't change.

Everyone was afraid of him and he was very sad he didn't want then to be afraid he can't help it when he gets angry he has to let it out he tries to keep it in but he just can't. Yep you guessed it that person was Scourge The Hedgehog.

There was a hedgehog strolling in the park everyone made fun of her she felt so lonely and often cried herself to sleep all the time. She was a red hedgehog with red hair and blue streaks in it and had green eyes she was wearing jeans with a orange shirt that had a heart and a dagger going right through it then some designs on it and some silver earrings. She saw a green hedgehog on TV named Scourge The Hedgehog she found him VERY handsome 'his parents must LOVE him' her parents hated her.

She was so lonely and all she wanted was a friend she used to have a boyfriend but soon found out that he was cheating on her and he broke up with her the next day. She was HEARTBROKEN and everybody made fun of her that day to this day she was sixteen then and she is 22 now she was so sad she broke down in class and wouldn't stop so she had to go home.

She always thought 'why can't they just understand me' she was walking by when all of the sudden she heard a "HEY LOOK IT'S THAT LOSER OVER THERE HAHAHAHAHAHA" she broke down into tears on the grass and started crying so hard she couldn't breathe….LITTERALLY!

She was gasping for breathe she couldn't breath AT ALL she was scared she knew she was doing to die and at such a young age to she KNEW she was going to die….or so she thought. Scourge The Hedgehog was walking in the park and just so happened to see her on the grass but he couldn't figure out what she was doing.

Scourge's pov.

I wonder what is happening she looks like she is in pain I thought I don't know maybe I should go over and see. So I went over to see and I saw her on the ground choking….AND COULDN'T BREATHE OH NO wait if I go help her maybe people can see that I am good yeah lets go. I saw her up close and she didn't look good at all.

Girls pov

I couldn't breathe I was terrified I'm to young to die. I knew I was going to die I braced myself for death but…it never came. I felt myself picked up by soft hands whoever it was got their hands and pumped on my chest I opened my eyes and saw a green figure who looked like a hedgehog but I couldn't see my eyes were blurred my tears. I finally caught my breath and saw him.

He was a green hedgehog with something across his chest shades and blue eyes. He was beautiful in my opinion then he spoke.

"I'm Scourge".


	2. Chapter 2

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
